Forgive and Forget
by Xosaint
Summary: Aurora's family has been assasinated by the doing of the weyland industries, she now seeks revenge. Fled and raised by monks, Aurora is now faced with dangers and her Prime target doesn't seem as easy as she thinks. So many genres to this, R
1. Chapter 1

Waking up finding yourself in the mists of war, carrying out one certain objective: "search for the enemy and kill". Running through the wildlife

Of the very forest with rain pouring at its mightiest and our own comrades and enemy blood still stained to our clothing, the mud from the ground drenched some places of our clothing. The crossfire on enemy territory was tremendous, organs and blood of both sides turning the clear rain bright red. A grave yard full of the dead from both sides and a man watching the very battle, with the few survivors that had lived clenching photos of loved ones in there hands. Promising the ones at home that they would come back alive.

Tears, heartbreak, pain and peace were the only things these brave soldiers had brought back with them and a shattered memory of the fallen. Remember this, never be a burden to anyone!

Gramps stop! Your scaring Aurora not only that but your not making much sense, time for your nap! Warren said holding onto his Daughters ears. Have you even been to war? Asked Laura looking into her fathers light blue eyes. Nope I wish responded Tim laughing looking at Aurora's top lip twitch and her innocent ocean blue eyes wide eyed at him. That would be right! A phony story filling a 5 year old with all sorts of ideas, taking his hands off Aurora's ears and waving his hands in front of Tim. Tim was about to mention something but Aurora spoke up first, its ok I like his story's their quite breath taking, pointing at her grandfathers missing leg.

Tim sighed and a grin peered over his wrinkled face. Come there is something I need to show you younglings he motioned them to follow. Warren, Laura and Aurora got up off the floor stretching, all yawning in their pjs. Come on while we are still young Tim said looking at the young and youthful. Maybe we should hook up noss to his wheel chair and make him a supped up grandpa and maybe that waitress he's been looking at non stop would go for him said Warren laughing getting hit hard in the chest by his wife. Aurora laughed with both of her parents. Irritated Tim yelled at them to come. Do you recon he heard that? Warren said looking up scratching the back of his head.

You two need to learn to stop fighting said Laura looking into her husbands brown eyes. "You need to stop worrying hun things will be ok said Warren stroking her cheek looking into her hazel blue eyes". Aurora looked at them weirdly and decided to speak up, you two aint planning on having sex are you? Asked Aurora looking at both her parents. They both looked at each other and laughed, looking back at their daughter and wondering where she had learned that word. Warren thought for a second and said out loud enough for Tim to hear, THAT OLD BASTARD! Tim turned around pointing his rude finger up poking his tongue out and laughing.

Laura punched Warren hard enough and stomped on his foot only to hear his high pitched scream echo throughout the household. Tim laughed loudly and Aurora backed away turning around so her father can't see her crying out, holding her mouth to hide the laugh that was trying to make its way out. Laura looked at him innocently acting as if nothing had happened. Why? Warren mopped looking at his wife as his face turned red and anger had overcome him.

"Only if she had kicked you in the balls now that would be classic said Tim laughing and a tear came down his pitched red, wrinkled figure". "Only if she kicked you in the side of the face it might make you "LOOK BETTER"! Warren yelled". Now I know where she gets her foul language from said Laura with her hands on her hips with her head shaking right to left. Tim went silent and turned around pushing on the bars of his wheel chair removing him from the conversation. Warren shook his head and his spikes on his head moved a little. "See look what you did, you should apologize said Aurora pointing to her father as her mouth went circle exposing some places of missing teeth". Warren laughed kissing her daughter on the head.

Laura smiled knowing why she loved him it's always been because of how gentle and kind hearted he was. When you get older you're going to meet at least a few "assholes" in your life hopefully it wouldn't be your father in law. Laura's face turned from a smile to an evil smirk slapping Warren at the back of the head. "OUCH! Yelled Warren rubbing the back of his head". Let's go gramps is waiting for us said Laura. OK! Everybody sighed.

Walking down the hallway Tim stopped in the middle of the hallway waiting patiently, about time Tim mentioned. "Hey look Aurora there's your father" pointing the stuffed warthog trophy on the wall. Aurora looked and pulled off a cheeky smile. "Hahaha u old buzzard well you're the elephant on the opposite side of the wall", smelly fu…. "Slap" Laura cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Aurora shook her head thinking how her parents met if all they do is hurt each other well mum does anyway".

Hmm what u thinking about another guy? Asked Tim to his grand daughter with an evil smile. Eww boy germs said Aurora shaking side to side with her arms crossed. Warren looked at Tim in disgust you should know better you old perv, Warren shaking his head. Father you shouldn't be asking those type of questions she is still young. Tim looked at the ground ok! He said giving in.

To my room and don't let me wait for you other wise you will be catching up to me quite soon said Tim with a glint of humor in his voice. I'll be dead before then said Warren. Aurora looked up at her father and mother before settling her eyes on her grandfather, walking slowly.

Passing the walls with carvings turning, finally making it to Tim's room. Aurora looked at the walls landing her eyes on the type of weapons that were on the wall. Her eyes gazed to one which looked a lot different. A spear with strange markings and a metallic silver colouring to it giving it a shine more different then some. Whoa gramps where'd you steal these weapons from? And how the hell did you sneak them in here un-noticed? Asked Warren with a glint of pride in his eyes.

I've been collecting since my younger days and reserving them in here, waiting for the day when someone else takes the fallen past of our ancestors into there hands, taking any challenge given to them. "Continuing our family honor" said Tim as his eyes now faced towards "Aurora". Well actually I sneaked them through the window said Tim, turning to Warren that has been waiting for an answer.

Im surprised you made it through that small window without breaking your neck, what did some pretty chick grab your perv attention? Said Warren looking at Tim's leg. I wish Tim said giving Warren the "oh yeah look". "Well their getting along" said Laura breaking the silence between them, distracting her daughter from touching the weapons. I doubt it look at the facial expressions their making, almost seems that their about to fight said Aurora cutely. You have been thinking a lot haven't you? Asked Laura "looking at her daughter taking the samurai sword into her hands".

Yes it's been longed since I've wanted to see something like this, "looking up at the weapons". Grandpa has always said that the wielding of weapons have been passed down from generation to generation and seeks for someone in the bloodline to carry out "the legacy of a true warrior". He believes that a weapon can carry out a life of change as a new path is open for them "said Aurora putting down the samurai sword and looking into her mothers eyes revealing the truth".

Laura looked into her daughter's eyes. She too has a passion for weapons could she really be the one to carry out our family legacy? thought Laura. "Laura bowed her head a little and her bleach blond hair fell back down into her face", Laura wiped her hair out of her face looking back down at her daughter's blank expression. "Aurora looked back at her mother one more time before walking in the direction of her father and grandfather arguing".

Laura walked behind Aurora keeping up at a steady pace. Breaking the silence "Akira" the housewife barged through the doors panting heavily and her fair sticking out of her bun. Everyone in the room looked in her direction with surprised looks. Akira ran and stopped in front of Warren. "Listen you have a phone call Weyland wants you and Laura to come in to research something he says it's classified".

"Warren and Laura both looked at each other and nodded". Akira can you look after Aurora while we are gone, looking at the exhausted form in front of her. "Akira nodded and said yes Maim". Don't worry hunny we will be home soon ok and there is lots of excitement waiting for you im sure of it said Laura kissing her daughter on the head. Listen my little angel if he, "pointing to gramps", does something wrong be sure to let me know, be careful and we will be back later kissing "Aurora on the head". Bye mummy and daddy be safe and tell Weyland that I miss him said Aurora cutely. Will do," Warren and Laura exited the room waving goodbye to everybody".

"Your father is one person I absolutely hate trying to pretend to be nice to said Tim yawning". All Aurora could do is look and stare hopefully gramps not asking anymore questions. Akira standed there looking for any source of water. Aurora left out of view into the small kitchen connected to grandpa's room grabbing a glass of water". Aurora walked back handing the poor woman a glass of water.

"Tim lay on the bed asleep". Akira thanked Aurora and they both left the room leaving a very sleepy old man to have his room in peace. "Akira and Aurora both stopped in the middle of the house waving there goodbyes and heading off to their rooms". "Aurora opened the door to her room looking at all the stuffed toys on her floor "she smiled" remembering how happy both her parents were giving her the toys that now lay messed on the floor".

Aurora walked over to her window and opened it. Looking at the scenery that happened to be open to her. Inhaling deeply to get the fresh scent of the open air. Looking at the body guards outside Aurora seen one which she didn't seem familiar with. Dark clouds approached closing the inner sky "the storms about to come in". Leaving the window open Aurora walked over to her bed looking outside the window one more time before laying to rest.

First chapter: completed =]

It gets better in the next chapter

Tell me what you think.

This reminds me of how my family used to be oh well.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

POV of Warren and Laura:

Warren got dressed out of his pjs, wearing a tuxedo with a white undershirt, black pants and black leather shoes. Laura also got dressed out of her pjs wearing her lab coat black pants and black leather shoes. You ready hun we better not be late, well you know Weyland a whole lecture of a history based on lateness said Warren worryingly, pacing around the room. Laura was fixing her hair not worrying who was talking to her, Mr. Weyland had always gotten on her nerves and pushed her for investigating new things and discovering what hidden elements are preserved in different things. Also pushing her past her limit of experience in research, this had provoked Laura and she tried calming herself down.

Laura walked out of the room looking right and left, clothes all over the place. Laura picked up one pair of jeans only to be confronted by Warren crossing his arms with an eyebrow pointing up, looking down at Laura. You ready hun we can fix this mess up later?. Laura's facial expressions shown she was angry. Looking up at her husband in hate, Laura's left eye twitched. Im not leaving here with a place looking like SHIT! said Laura in a slow paced voice. Weyland can sit and rotate for all I care said Laura looking up at her husband with pure hatred.

Warren backed away; knowing that he shouldn't walk down the war path of his wife, easy, easy Warren said holding his arms out in defeat. Warren walked over to the window looking outside it, feeling sorry for the limo driver outside. Warren looked up only to spot a massive spider dangling above his head. OH MY GOD! AHHH AHH! Warren yelled running towards the bed. Laura laughed dropping to the floor rolling over on each side. Laura got back up looking at Warrens face of disgust and pure scaredness.

Laura picks up the bug spray and halted while she watches her husband tenses up. NO DON'T KILL IT ITS BUDDIES WILL COME BACK FOR ME! Yelled Warren pulling the covers over his head. It's just a spider said Laura watching her husband thinking its hilarious watching a full grown adult being horrified of an insect. Laura walks up to the window where the spider is and sprays it. Warren jumps out of the bed, falling on the floor and sprints towards the door, panting heavily over the amount of exercise he did, shaking slightly.

Laura backed away, watching the spider do a spas attack in its web, dropping to the floor. Laura turns around walking toward Warren with a grin over her face. Laura looks up at her husband that looks petrified and giggles a little. I married a wuss thought Laura shrugging it off. Can we go now? Said Warren spotting the spider heading their way. Yeah sure said Laura crying tears of joy. Im glad you're getting humor out of this said Warren backing away from the door and backwards running into the wall. Warren walked up to Laura kissing her on the lips passionately.

Laura and Warren stopped and both hugged each other laughing together, holding hands as they both walked to the front of the house. One of the guards had stopped them before they could proceed to head for the vehicle. Listen you two are late Khan said pointing to both Laura and Warren. We know, Warren and Laura said together. You look tense brother; get it off your chest Khan said slapping Warren on the back as a smile peered over him.

Laura looked at Khan and whispered "spider". Warren jumps up and yells WHERE!, looking in every direction trying to find one. Khans sunglasses lights up with the light reflecting off of them. Khan and Laura laugh together, only to see Warren rubbing his temples. I get it, your both working together ay? Said Warren in a sad tone. NO! why would we? Khan spoke for both him and Laura. Warren straightens himself up and kisses Laura on the lips before looking into Khans sunglasses. Laura looks up at Warren surprisingly moving her head to the side.

Khan laughs and puts his hand in front of his lips "I see how it is" responded Khan with humor in his voice. Look I can easily get you fired Khan, spoke Warren evilly, but you wouldn't because you would be a nigel and people might think you're gay. Not only that but you wont because you love me said Khan defending himself. I love you as a friend and im not gay; I can't get rid of you because you're the best security guard we have here and you are a friend that I can trust between these walls, Warren said looking into Khans shades.

Laura smiled, remembering how their friendship has grown over the last 7 years, he works for both Weyland and us, providing information that's secret within the Weyland industries domain. He's like a second father to Aurora and his image is placed in certain photos placed around the house, even the family photo.

Listen im driving you two more late to work and ill be accompanying you there. Damn straight better hurry up, any who, who is driving said Warren confused. I am said Khan happily and also im your escorting you to where your meant to be. Warren and Laura both looked at each other and back at Khan. Is there something we need to know Khan said Warren? Yes there is but all things will be explained when we get there.

Khan opened the door and both Warren and Laura walked outside the door, Khan followed steadily. Khan closed the door and put his hand on Warrens shoulder. Warren stopped in his tracks and looked up into Khans eyes. Is there something wrong? Asked Warren. Have you noticed something strange asked Khan whispering? No said Warren. Look at those guards do they look familiar to you? But act as though you're not looking or they might think of something suspicious.

Khan and Warren both looked down at the vehicle and spotted the guards acting like nothing had happened. Who do they work for? Asked Warren looking down at his wife tapping the limo irritated. Im not sure maybe another organization Khan said shaking his head. Another organization asked Warren with concern. Listen before we leave ill ask them to head to there quarter on the field because there are some on duty here.

Maybe they want themselves to be known maybe to plot something, who knows asked Warren. No I see what you are getting at. Looking at these lot there are most probably some on the fields at the back, finding out routes, preparing. Here is one thing you got to think of, do they know that they have been spotted out? Asked Khan questioningly. Beats me said Warren boredly. Ill do my job but ask 2 of the guards you know to watch Aurora's door said Khan.

Khan and Warren nodded and winked at each other before turning to their tasks. Khan approached the guards that he didn't look familiar with and spoke up to them, clearing his throat. Hello fellaz you see we have a problem here, if you haven't noticed there is too many guards roaming around at the front. The boss has asked nicely for youz to return to your quarters which are at the back. Can you do that asked Khan acting hard?. Both the men looked at each other and laughed taking off there sunglasses.

The two Spanish men laughed at each other and headed towards the back yard. Khan sighed crossing his arms over his chest and walked towards the limo. The wind blew coldly which gave Khan the goose bumps. Approaching Laura, Khan got punched in the arm hard. OWEE! Khan said holding onto his arm.

Let's go Weyland keeps calling me asking where we are said Laura holding onto her pocket as it vibrated. Alright Warren and Khan said together. Laura opened the limo door and closed it behind her. Did you tell the guards asked Khan? Yeah bro answered back Warren. Good lets hope that the lil mizz is ok when we get back said Khan worried for Auroras life. Aurora was like a daughter to him, even though they weren't related through blood and he loved her like one.

Khan opened the door to the driver's seat and closed it behind him putting on his seat belt. Ok ladies all seat belts on asked Khan, yeah now lets get the fuck out of here responded Laura. Warren shook it off and Khan smiled at the comment he got back. Alright now fucking off is what we are doing said Khan as he droved. About time assholes making me wait said Laura as Khan and Warren laughed together.

Don't forget you both have to drive back, ill be on duty at your house so ill be doing a 45 minute walk back home eh said Khan. Everyone was silent for the rest of the trip. I tell you what we are here and look at those satellite dishes. No one answered and Khan felt shamed out looking at the road. Arriving at the building khan turned off the engine and took out the keys. Khan, Warren and Laura got out of the vehicle to be approached by Weyland in a suit with 7 body building guards. Khan gasped at the muscle the body guards that had walked towards them with Weyland.

Khan, Laura and Warren all lined up in a row and walked together. Weyland and his 7 guards walked in slow motion, matrix style. Khan had shivers down his spine but didn't show any emotion of fear. We have been waiting said Weyland in a cold tone hugging Laura and shaking hands with Khan and Warren. Thank you for driving them here said Weyland to Khan. Khan nodded and tossed the keys to Warren.

There is something an interesting find to be presumed said Weyland in a business tone. Our researchers and colleagues found something in the tropical forests of Canada and have brought back here for research. They brought back more then presumed and very interesting, something which will expand our knowledge of things said Weyland holding out both his arms.

The wind blew making Weyland look more evil, what did they bring back? Asked Warren sensing Laura tense up a bit. Weyland laughed and asked Khan to lead on. Please follow me said Khan in a fashioned tone. It's been awhile since I have seen you, how is the little one? Asked Weyland to Warren and Laura. She great a little fighter said Laura. Weyland and Warren looked at Laura with interest listening to Laura speak.

The other day I seen her throwing kunai at a tree trunk doing back flips and landing on the ground gracefully, without getting hurt. The guards were so interested they clapped and cheered. Sometimes I think she is fighting for something, it's displayed in her movement.

Have you recently taken her to karate or tai chi classes? Asked Weyland interested in what he has heard in the conversation. No I haven't, for someone her age she sure knows how to handle weapons. Warren's expression shows a sign of surprise or regret for Laura in mentioning it, because it could affect Aurora in the process.

Weyland smirked evilly, looking at Laura in surprise. So many rooms and hallways passed in the building and Warren started to lose track of where they were going. Khan started to get tense as they had to entre an elevator to the next floor. Laura and Warren walked in with Weyland and 2 guards as the other 5 moved out of view.

The men and black song started playing in the elevator and all Warren could do was shake his head and laugh. Breaking the silence everyone in the elevator stared at Warren. Weyland smirked and everyone turned around to the front waiting for the elevator to open.

Every moment passed all Laura could do is think about her daughter. Worried and lost in confusion, Aurora was the only one that had brought her hope covering all the bad thoughts that had conquered her. Aurora meant the world to her, with her not there it was like knife digging deep within her soul. Even so the thought of her first love Warren being taken away from her would bring a never ending road of solitude.

Warren too thought about his daughter too as if reading Laura's mind. Aurora's smile rushing through his thought. If we die here today hopefully she would find the letter we had left her behind to read Warren though as the image of the letter on the bed flashing through his memory.

The elevator had opened Warren remembered what button he needed to press to escape from the building. Walking out Warren and Laura had spotted scientists, a lot of security guards and co-workers rushing around. Laura was used to situations like this, some security guards were here to basically remove any corrupted scientists and stop situations of fighting. Khan motioned for them to follow and 3 more guards attached themselves, following at a steady pace. Laura breathed in and exhaled with a long sigh.

Warren sensing her stress levels placed a firm grip on Laura's shoulder, Laura smiled and kept walking. Khan stopped in front of a large door pressing numbers to unlock the door and scanning his hand. The door verified his identification and the door opened.

Everyone walked into the room only to have seen a glass window on the opposite side of the room with tables in front of it. Laura and Warren walked up to the window only to gasp at what they were looking at. On the steel floor on the opposite side of the glass window, lay a massive black creature with a massive head which happens to look like a crown on top of it, twin sets of arms and a massive spear like tail. From the looks of the creature it looks as if sleeping.

Incredible aint it said Wayland approaching Laura and Warren with a smile. Warren and Laura looked at Weyland unable to get the right words out, looking at Weyland in disbelief. That is not all we have here, there is much more come this way said Weyland.

Weyland is plotting a scheme find out what happens in the next chapter =]


	3. Chapter 3

Weyland proceeded to the door opening it, with his "5 guards lining up behind him". Sweat started to drop from both "Warren and Laura face". Following behind Weyland "there was another large window down the corridor", on the right hand side. Walking past the window Laura glanced through it seeing black walls and some goo substance dropping off the walls. Glancing at the walls Laura could see exoskeleton black figures attached to the wall. Warren had seen the same thing as Laura and walked passed it without asking questions.

Weyland stopped, and "everyone did the same". The queen's offspring, preferred name Xenomorph drones are located in those rooms. Potently these creatures posses "telepathy" and communicate through shrieks and screeching to one another. They are agile and have the ability to climb walls, knocking any sign of light out of the room. Evading its prey in the mists of darkness as it's the creature's specialty, they have "no eyes". They are like parasites and grow through the numbers, not only that these creatures have acid for blood and have the potential to spit it. The queen looks different then the rest and is a lot larger, said Weyland giving the Intel to Warren and Laura.

Khan stood there, getting worried for a fact, but he knows there is a bigger secret behind the Xenomorph that Weyland is not providing the information to them and he hadn't mentioned how they were bred. Khan knows the whole history behind the Xenomorphs and if that information seems to get out to Laura and Warren, there lives would be at steak.

There is a time and place to tell them thought Khan looking up at Warren and Laura. "There are 2 more things that need you to look at said Weyland happily". Proceeding to the next room down the hallway on the left, Laura sighed heavily, tapping her foot on the ground. Warren looked at Khan, feeling empathy for him, in the situation they are in.

Khan, Laura and Warren moved closer together, watching in shock for the door to open to expose more of the hidden secrets within the Weyland Industries. The door opened with a hiss. In the room scientists were rushing all over the room, some Laura knew and smiled at them. Laura follow me, all you stay here, Trent, Khan, Lawrence, Pain, Theodor, Warren and Sahz said Weyland in a calm tone.

Laura followed showing a blank expression and her eye twitched. Warren looked at his wife sensing her rage build up slowly. Laura looked at Weyland's back the whole time before they entered a room, with the access code "Rein". Laura entered and her eyes went wide, looking at the life form in front of her. Laura gasped while Weyland asked all the scientists to leave the room.

Laura approached it in slow motion. A bioformic, miniature tree about the size of a large cup, showing off its true colours in a sealed attack proof glass, with wires latched onto it and a metallic covering the bottom of the glass. Its leaves were mini with pink and light green leaves, the branches were dark green with red ripples and the tree its self was green with red ripples. Laura looked at its beauty and "awed it". Weyland smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

Laura got the point and looked at Weyland, what do you really want Weyland? Asked Laura. Weyland looked into Laura's eyes with passion displayed in his eyes. Laura noticed it and backed away from the tree. This tree carries both "humanoid hunter or yautja", whatever name they prefer and Xenomorph DNA strandings implanted into the trees structural life stream. Businesses and organizations around the world want this life form because it's got a "value" to it said Weyland. How much value? Said Laura, "10 billion dollar value" said Weyland with a grin.

Listen run some tests and undermine what secrets this bioform has and write it down, ill be back to find out what information you bring to display said Weyland before turning. WAIT! Laura yelled, Weyland turned around, why me out of any scientist with more experience then me? Said Laura irritated, with her arms crossed, glaring at Weyland. Because I trust you and not only that, but someone of your experience can discover more things then what someone with more experience then you can. Weyland nodded before turning around and heading out of the door.

"DAMN" I should have asked where he had found such a life form or retrieved it thought Laura before looking at the tree. For some reason I feel bad vibes from this life form Laura thought once again, before pulling off the glass that surrounds it and pulling off the plugs, disconnecting it from the computer.

"Weyland what were you thinking? Mumbled Laura". Warren looked up at the ceiling, the awkward silence was killing him and the cold stares of Weyland's "freaks" were pissing him off. Distracting him a scientist started slamming his fists on the on the table. His rage started to show in his face as it turned bright red like a tomato. FUCK STUPID RETARDED COMPUTER, the scientist yelled, throwing all his papers off the table.

Weyland's guards just looked with blank expressions. The scientist had a massive bold spot in the middle of his head, and it looked kind of polished from the light reflecting off of it. He looked like the banker guy from the game monopoly, Warren thought of it and started laughing.

Warren and Khan watched with interest, it was spectacular. No one could identify him because the scientist was covering his tags. The crazy guy started hitting the computer when it said "failure to access". His fists started slamming on the keyboard knocking the keys out of it. "Man this guy is a legend" Warren said out loud. Scientists looked at him in shock. No one bothered to do anything, Warren wondered how these people got their jobs, if they can't control one maniac that has lost his temper.

The scientist placed his hands over the computer screen and started slamming his head into it. He's going to end up with a massive headache said Khan, Warren looked at khan and did the thumbs up. Turning around the scientist started screaming like a girl. "Man this guy has lost it", Warren said loud enough for Khan and Weyland's 5 guards to hear. The scientist turned around and faced Warren and yelled YOU FUCKEN BITCH and pointed at him.

Why me? Warren said shaking his head, it's always me…Warren sighed and started to do some damage. Warren step forward and looked at the scientist name tag, Warren could see clearly what his name was, and it was cougar. Warren smirked and decided to speak up. Listen here you OLD FUCK or should I say perverted FUCK FACE! Warren yelled looked directly into Cougars eyes. PICK UP YOUR SHIT AND FUCK OFF NOW! Warren yelled and his blood started to boil. Cougar yelled back and called him a cunt and to fuck off. Warren laughed and shook his head, wrong idea Warren said.

Warren walked up to him and slapped Cougar. Khan, all the scientists, and Weyland's guards laughed. Cougar straighten himself and punched Warren in the face and stomach hard. Warren stumbled and fell backwards over Cougars damaged computer keys. "PUNCH THAT IDIOT BROTHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Khan yelled out". The now audience that formed started cheering. What is this some boxing match? Warren thought. Warren gasped from the slight pain and got back up, throwing punches back at Cougar hitting him in the jaw. Cougar stumbled backwards "grunting" and hit his head on the computer with "an oof". Khan clapped and whistled, "lucky cunt", Khan yelled out wishing it was him instead.

Weyland walked in witnessing the fight and watching Cougar and Warren exchanging fists. Weyland seen the first sight of blood and ordered his guards to end the fight, separating them from each other. Everyone in the room went silent and Weyland ordered everyone out. Both Cougar and Warren got dragged out of the room by Weyland's guards, they struggling to get out of the clutches of Theodor, Pain, Trent and Sahz tight grip. Theodor and Pain dragged Cougar to his room and tossed him in it. Locking it behind him and guarding the door.

Trent and Sahz dragged Warren to Weyland's office. Warren had bruising around his cheeks, and stomach, he also had a black eye, with a few scratches. Warren sat in the chair patiently to be consulted by Weyland. Warren thought about how he retaliated to Cougar and he now envy's him for his "punch", "some legend" thought Warren scratching his head. Laura is going to kill Cougar "if she finds out and hopefully ill have front row seats", Warren thought before laughing. Khan told what happened at the scene of the fight to Weyland and he laughed.

He slapped Cougar? What type of man does that at a scene of a fight? Well I guess it's only Warren, Weyland said laughing a little. Come in take a seat Weyland said as Khan walked in sitting next to Warren, smirking. Weyland sat behind his wooden desk. There was a massive book case surrounding Weyland, he looked like one of those types from the mafia. Weyland smiled and put his hands together placing his elbows on the table, looking like one massive fist and raising it where his mouth was.

How you feeling Warren? Asked Weyland, "like shit", Warren responded back. Weyland laughed and put his arms down. "Trent handed Weyland, Warren and Khan a glass of water". Warren sculled the water down and Khan poked the glass of boredom. Warren is it alright if you can bring Aurora in? Asked Weyland. Warren looked at Weyland in confusion WHAT? Warren said. You see id love to see her and she might have some fun here, there is lots of open space outside where the waterfall is and playground areas, said Weyland.

Back at home:

Aurora awoken from the noise outside her door, she crawled under her bed pulling out a box of kunai. Aurora smiled remembering how Khan gave it to her for her 4th birthday in secret. Looking towards her door she could see two shadows from underneath her door. Aurora looked towards her window noticing it was closed, Aurora remembered leaving it open. Aurora started to get a bad feeling and her wardrobe door started to shake. Aurora swallowed and pulled out a kunai, approaching the door in silence. Her breaths started to get heavy, inhaling and exhaling fastly, nearing the wardrobe. Aurora stood in front of it and it stopped shaking.

Aurora opened the wardrobe slowly, with her kunai at her side. Aurora looked in there and a figure came into view. Aurora flipped backwards, throwing her kunai before it could grab her, but missed her target. Aurora looked at it as it came out of the wardrobe, a white mask, blouse, pants and shoes and a ninja sword attached to its back. Aurora looked closely and whispered "ninja". Its male from the bulkiness of it thought Aurora.

The ninja approached Aurora and held out his hand, im not here to hurt you but help you, "the ninja said in a calm tone". Aurora tilted her head to the side, backed away and looked at the ninja in confusion. There is a threat deep with these walls and the ones that I have been watching, are about to make there move. My job is to protect you, your father Warren had hired me awhile back and called me here. Don't worry I promise to keep you safe, by the ways the name is Rei.

Bullet shots were heard outside Aurora's door before she could say anything and the painful screams of agony filled the walls of her home. Stay in the wardrobe and get changed Rei said coldly. Aurora did what was asked and ran for the wardrobe closing it behind her. There were limited traces of light reflecting through it and Aurora's heart started to race. Aurora picked up a white army belt, white long fluffy slippers and a white talk top with an eagle at the back of it. Aurora got dressed and waited inside of the wardrobe.

2 guards approached Aurora's door and their shadows were present hiding the light reflecting under it. Rei released his blade from its holder and jumped up to the ceiling in complete silence, holding himself in place as he slightly blended with Aurora's ceiling. Aurora's door had opened and 3 guards had entered packed with semiautomatic hand guns with 19 cartridges. One of the intruder's mobile phone started ringing and the song linkin park-one step closer, playing loudly. The intruders were distracted and the ones phone that was ringing was beneath Rei. He let go of the ceiling landing swiftly behind the intruder silently, slicing his head clean off as the intruders blood splattered across the blue carpet with a cling.

The two other guards turned around shooting at Rei missing its target. Some of the bullets made its way through the wardrobe startling Aurora as one grazed her stomach. Aurora grinded her teeth together from the injury she had just endured and stayed silent. Bullets headed Rei's way with a "bang", the bullets weren't hitting its target which made the two intruders aggravated. Rei swirled his blade around in his hand as a massive silver oval was seen. Rei stopped swirling it and threw his blade which imbedded it through the intruder's heart, killing him instantaneously as his dead body hit the carpet with a thud.

2 down one more to go said Rei, tilting his head slightly on an angle. The last guard yelled shooting constantly. Rei dodged the remaining bullets and removed his blade from the dead corps which lay on the blood soaking, blue carpet. The last intruder shot again, Rei knew exactly what his opponent was about to do and lifted off the ground the dead corps of the intruder's fallen comrade, and used it as protection. As the bullet penetrated the corps leaving a massive hole in it, with blood constantly dropping on the floor.

Rei threw the corps at the intruder and ran with it. The corps hit its target as the intruder was pushed backwards, dropping his gun. Rei raised his blade on top of the intruders head, and brought it drown slicing the intruder in half, spreading in half, as Rei could see every organ a human has, through the intruder.

Some of the blood spattered onto Rei's clothing staining it as the blood died up on his clothing. The song stopped and the room was silent. Rei didn't hear anything and sprinted toward the wardrobe opening it. Aurora came out hugging Rei's leg, as it's the only place she could reach of him because of his height.

Rei patted her head and told her to pack. Aurora nodded and found a massive Lonsdale bag on the side of her room, Aurora grabbed it and ran towards the wardrobe filling it up with clothing.

Hurry the commotion up here will bring more of them Rei said. Aurora started stressing out and fear was starting to latch onto her. Rei had looked at the box of kunai and undid a strap that was attached to his leg, she can have the kunai holder thought Rei before heading over to the kunai box and filling the kunai holder. Rei fitted about 35 of the kunai and Aurora had finished packing before the 7 minute mark.

Rei walked over to Aurora and handed her the kunai holder, for me? Asked Aurora adorably, Rei nodded, I don't need it anymore, and think of this as a new beginning of our friendship, said Rei as he brushed some of Aurora's hair out of her face. Tamaki entered the door with his riffle aimed at Rei. Aurora jumped in front of Rei and waved her arms out yelling NO. Tamaki looks at Rei with his weapon still aimed at him, are you ok Aurora did this guy hurt you? Asked Tamaki worryingly. Im fine Aurora said out loud.

Tamaki pointed the gun downwards showing no signs of threat to Rei and nodded in his direction. Tamaki looked at the dead corpses which lye on Aurora's floor and looked at them in disgust. Multiple gun shots were heard outside Aurora's window and lots of screams. Rei and Aurora both looked at the window with blank expressions. Rei noticed the blood on Aurora's spit side, bloody, white tank top. Are you ok? Rei said looking into Aurora's ocean blue eyes. Still standing aren't I Aurora said back, winking at Rei.

"Listen I have to get Aurora out of here alive and I need your help to do that said Rei", focusing on his new objective. Aurora attached the Kunai holder to her leg and strapped it in. Tamaki nodded and asked "what do you need"? Are there any vehicles which still run in this joint, if yes where? Said Rei, glaring at Tamaki. Underground garage, here take Mikes, he didn't make it, here is his keys, Tamaki said sadly. Aurora put her head down showing respect to the fallen guards she did not know, hoping for a better after life if one existed.

He drives a black Porsche, be careful with it said Tamaki as he tossed the keys to Rei, Rei nodded and placed Aurora's bag over his shoulder. Rei bend down on his knees, so he was the height of Aurora and placed a firm grip on her shoulder. What happens today, be brave and conquer the one fear that is driving you down. I will be here when you're in needs of struggle, where you have lost hope and have driven yourself in clenches of danger. Don't give up ok? Rei said to Aurora and she looked down, remembering her grandfathers words, "remember never be a burden to anyone".

Wait where is my grandfather? asked Aurora looking into Tamaki's eyes. Im not sure he should be somewhere, ill look for him, don't worry Aurora, go with Rei said Tamaki as he exited the room. Rei took his hand off Aurora's shoulder and got off the floor. Shall we go said Aurora, Rei nodded and they both ran down the halls. Dead bodies of guards and house keeper's lye on the floor. Aurora ran passed them and she shook her head, the very faces of people she knew flashing through her thought.

The memories of her friends within the household were strong and how they lived was imbedded through her memory. Aurora started crying while running, huffing in irritation, remembering every moment as she cherished it. Their corpses lay on the ground and Aurora can't get their faces out of her mind. Rei ran with her, knowing the same pain that she now feels, it will pass overtime, but the memories wont thought Rei looking at Aurora.

Making it to the garage Rei looked at all the cars from Lamborghini, Nissan skyline, American muscle, hummer, spider and Porsche. Aurora noticed it first and pointed out to it. Aurora and Rei ran to the Porsche, Rei pushed the button to unlock the car and the boot. Rei opened up the boot and tossed Aurora's bag in it. Aurora opened the door and strapped herself into the car seat, closing the door. Rei tried figuring out how to open the sliding door and he found it. Trespassing guards seen Rei and yelled, pulling out their magnums. Rei told Aurora to stay down and give him a kunai. Aurora did what was asked of her, giving Rei the kunai.

Rei jumped into the driver's seat revving up the car as the engine started to run. Gun shots were hitting the car and Rei tossed the kunai hitting the button. The automatic doors lifted slowly and Rei set the car to drive and hit the exhilarator. The Porsche exited and gun shots were still hitting the car and windows. Bullet proof windows said Rei, smiling behind his mask.

Rei did 120 km/ph in an 80km zone, evading the traffic and heading towards the Weyland industries, "dodging cars". Aurora smiled knowing exactly where they were going. Weyland, Warren and Khan walked outside the building planning on picking up Aurora.

Walking down the stairs a black Porsche drifted, skidding to the sidewalk. Warren and Khan recognized the car and ran towards it. Aurora and Rei got out of the car. Aurora noticed her father and ran towards him, with tears dripping down her face. "Daddy", Aurora said mopping and Warren bent down to catch Aurora's tight embrace. Aurora buried her face into Warrens shoulder and cried.

Rei approached Warren and Khan, and firearms were pointed his way. Warren yelled for them to stop and Weyland did the same. What happened Rei? What's going on? Said Warren looking into Rei's expressionless eyes as Rei looked towards the ground.

Woo chapter 3

Tell me whatcha think.

Please R&R


End file.
